Clash
by Harmonia-x
Summary: Summary To be written - However this is a re-written version of Wrong Colours. so R&R, NO FLAMES please 'kay thanks. Language is used quite abit at first, so be warned. Rating may be changed.
1. Rose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the PPG.

**AN:** Re-written, no flames please. Reviews appreciated. Thanks. Sorry in advance for any mistakes.

**Chapter One:**** Rose**

**

* * *

**It was a quiet snowy evening, in December. The sky was littered with enormous grey clouds, nearly blocking out the moon's glow. The silence was dull in the darkness of such a jolly month. This silence was disrupted by the growing rumbling of clouds over-head. The city of Townsville had grown through the many years and it seems many things had happened in the absence of us observers. A scream echoed in the silence of the city's suburbs followed by several crashes and shouts of anger, sadness and frustration. Closing in on the Utonium residence, the sounds get louder and more destructive. Shattering glass, breaking furniture and self-harm. Through the pink circular window stands a dishevelled red-headed girl of 16 years old.

"I Hate You! I fucking hate you!" the girl shouted, tears escaping like waterfalls from her rose-coloured eyes. Light seeped in through the crack under her door. She turned around in fury, glaring at the door. "Fuck off! I'm fine! See? Just fucking peachy!" she screamed, picking up the closest thing and hurling at the door with nearly enough force to smash the door to pieces. The light disappeared, but the presence did not. Something vibrated and flashed lights in the corner of the destroyed, dark room. The girl's eyes narrowed yet again as she headed towards the object. Floating above it, she picked it up and read the name flashing on the screen. With a sneer, she blew onto the phone softly, as it slowly froze. Throwing it up and down a smirk slipped onto her lips. She then threw the phone through the window, smashing the pink glass into a million pieces. Glass flew everywhere piercing broken furniture, walls and skin.

"Awwwwh Brick, trying to bring back precious ickle Blossom now are we? Well maybe you shouldn't have been such a fucker." Blossom's rose coloured eyes darkened. "Trying to cover up all the pain and sadness you inflicted on me? So everything will be okay? Well bitch, surprisingly they're not okay." She pulled out the tiny shards of glass, as she ranted to anyone who would listen. "Happy Christmas Fucking Brick" Blossom collapsed on the shattered bed, her anger depleting somewhat. Ignoring the blood dripping out of her numerous cuts, she curled up into a ball trying to hide the ever flowing tears. The cuts started to heal up slowly due to her powers. She sighed irritably as emotions built up inside of her. She felt her heart beat calm down and squeezed her eyes tightly as she tried to think of something, anything but Him.

"Idiot" she got up, her dull eyes searching the room for a distraction. A non-violent distraction, until her eyes rested upon an untouched pink book. Floating over to the book, her eyes narrowed with hatred. 'Don't you dare Blossom! This holds everything that will cause you to explode again, unless you want to go nuclear, don't you dare pick that goddamned book up' her consciousness screamed, but yet she reached down and picked up the pink book. "You're such an idiot Blossom." She whispered, flicking through the pages and as she did a piece of paper fell out. With her quick reflexes she caught the folded piece of paper and stared at in her hands. "Idiot"

She unfolded the piece of paper, her insides screaming at her – telling her not to – but she couldn't stop herself. Her hands moved against her will and opened the piece of paper which made her feel so happy and yet so sad. The writing was unbearably familiar, slightly blurred and creased. It was a love letter to her, from just more than a year ago. There was no need for her to read as she knew it off by heart like she knew anything else. Her fingers held the old, crimpled paper delicately as her tears fell over the few words.

_**Blossom,**_

_**I Love you**_

It wasn't really a letter but a note. But those words meant a thousand to her. Tears fell onto the paper as it got crushed in her hands, her head sagging forwards in mute defeat. She hated herself, so much for loving him and him alone. She knew no one would compare to him, her heart ached at this fact - knowing that he was no longer hers. She dropped the note onto the floor and walked back to her bed. Her stomach ached for food she hadn't eaten in so long and her body ached from the stress and abuse she caused herself.

"Brick, how could you, no why? Why did you do this to me? Can't you see that you've destroyed and ripped apart everything which I am? Did you even really change at all, so this was all to complete your goal when you were 6? Why?" She sobbed, gazing out at the raging storm outside. The heavens felt her rage and depression. She floated over to her circular window, gazing up at the dark skies, a deep sigh escaping her lips. 'Why couldn't she just move on? This happened every time Butch and Boomer came over to see bubbles and Buttercup. She threw a tantrum like a four year old and acted like a brat when the left and ignored them when they were here.' She felt disgusted with herself; she was being selfish and treating her - happy - sisters like shit. 'I wish I didn't love Brick or I wish Brick wasn't such a cheating bastard or that life was calm and peaceful with no pain or sadness'

"I'm sorry Bubbles, Buttercup. I'm so sorry for being such a bitch, an overreacting one. This has gone on too long. I love you, you too Professor." She mumbled as she flew around her room, changing into a pair of pink skinny jeans and a black turtle neck with a pink tank top over the top. Opening her window slightly, she looked back at the door of her room. Wincing at the sight of her room, she turned back to the world outside and flew away into the night.

If anyone in Townsville gazed out their window they would see the pink Power puff's pink streak shining against the dark sky. The rain was calming down into a gentle downpour, as our distressed pink puff flew away from Townsville. This puff didn't notice this until she felt the air and rain get colder and colder. She looked around her as she flew, her eyes widening in mute happiness. It was snowing for the first time in 6 years in Townsville and for the first time that month, a smile graced the puff's lips.

"Snow"


	2. Crimson

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the PPG.

**AN:**Re-written, no flames and reviews are appreciated. Thanks. I'm quite happy as I've got some new thoughts on this. So yay for that, though sorry for the shortness of this chapter. _Oh and say whether you think the use of language is T or M, cause i don;t think it's bad but my judgement could be wrong._

**Chapter Two:** Crimson

* * *

A storm was raging outside, its roars echoing through the city of Townsville. This storm was the 7th that had happened since the 13th of December and caused immense depression for a particular boy living with Ms. Bellum. These storms were unpredictable and could have disastrous outcomes, so it caused sadness for the whole city as well. Some of the outcomes of these storms had been mass power cuts and intense damage to the city and nature. This storm seemed to be the worst of the storms before it and yet it now seemed to be the calmest, as its moods had ranged from rage to dangerous depression.

Crimson eyes stared out into the skies the sadness of the storm mirroring his own feelings. A deep, sad sigh escaped the boy as he shifted his position at his window, as he turned to glance at a messy desk of homework, gadgets and pictures of him and his girlfriend. Rather his ex-girlfriend and ex-friend. He had lost everything just 9 days ago because of some misunderstood situation with some pathetic slag, who just happened to be one of his ex-girlfriends worst enemies – at school anyways. The boy turned back to the window, feeling the urge to smash his head against the wall. 'Could I have been more of any idiot?' he thought irritably.

"I'm sorry, I really am. You don't want to hear my excuses or apologies, I will say them anyway. I want you to understand, I don't want you to be like this." He whispered to the heavens, wishing with everything that he is that she wouldn't go kill herself over him. "Blossom, I will always love you, I guess Pink and Red will never go together." He sighed glancing at his phone on the floor. He had tried ringing her not too long ago, for the first time since the incident. It was just to see if she was alive and alright, but no one had answered it. "I'm sorry; I wish this hadn't happened at all. I was stupid for asking you out as all I have done is make you feel pain" he knew he was acting like girl, but he felt so guilty over what had happened even though it wasn't his fault. "I wish I could kill that bitch, she ruined everything"

After another 10 minutes of wallowing in his own depression and guilt, he got up stretching his unused muscles. He changed into a pair of black jeans, a red t-shirt and red jacket with his not-so-lucky-anymore red cap and floated over to the door. He listened out for his brothers or any sound in the house. Silently and stealthily, he flew through his house down to the kitchen, making sure he closed all the doors behind him and no signs that he had left his room. He grabbed a pair of keys before, leaving the house. 'You've got to tell her the truth Brick, it's tearing you and her apart . . . That's a suicide mission, she could be so angry she'll kill him!' His conscious and heart argued inside him, but he ignored them as he felt the rain pour on top of him. He started walking off into the city, deciding not to fly as it would alert her of his presence. He tilted his back so the rain pattered on his face and he could stare up into the starless sky.

He wished for the memories to go away, as they flooded his mind of images of her. From the moment he was created to the past 13th December. He felt sad about it all, but most of all anger at himself for letting it happen. He noticed that the rain was starting to get colder and colder, distracting him and causing him to notice the snow that was starting to fall. Along with the snow, there was a pink trail glowing amongst the dark in the sky. Blinking, he eyes flickered to the direction the trail was going, causing him to nearly trip over a rock as all his attention went to the puff that was flying away. His crimson orbs gaped in shock, his body reacting slowly as he turned on the spot getting ready to shoot off after the puff.

"Wha?" He fumbled as he shot into the sky, the wind ruffling his hair and clothes "This . . . I can finally apologise to her, but where is she going?" he shot off after her trail his own crimson one now clashing together with hers.

"Please forgive me Blossom, you can hate me forever, just forgive me."

* * *

Blossom realised she was smiling and immediately turned it into a frown, before shooting off at a faster pace feeling the wind slice against her body but with no pain. She wanted to get out of this place; it brought back too many memories. Too many good ones with Him. Her tears had dried up and there were none left in her system, she thanked god for that. She was fed up of looking like a weak, silly, messy cry-baby. She hated it; she hated herself for falling so goddamn hard. 'Everyone thought we were perfect, out of this world perfect . . . except her, Cheryl Clarke' she thought in disgust, glaring at the passing buildings 'But no, obviously Brick thought that too as he had to go cheat on me with Her! HER, of all the fucking slags in the world it had to be Cheryl Clarke' angry thoughts were building up again. A few times these angry thoughts were causing her to nearly crash into buildings as she concentrated on abusing herself and the people she hated.

"Why was I so blind to see this coming? I've become the very person I didn't want to become! A fucking weak, whore!" She screamed into the world before her. Her heart jumped as the realisation smacked her in the face and she skidded to a halt a few miles away from Townsville. "Fuck me, it's true." She said wanting to cry at her own weakness and powerlessness. She felt ashamed at herself even more so than she did earlier. "I am a weak, whore who has no life or friends. This is what I am to people. Not a good role model who can't control her sisters like she used to because she fell too hard for a boy who used to be a villain and also became a stupid weak slag" Burying her head in her hands, she didn't notice that her follower had caught up and was floating behind her.

"Only if you wish to be, Blossom"

* * *


	3. Gold

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the PPG, I own everything else XP

**AN: **No flames and reviews are very good for a writer! So this is the beginning of a change in the story, whey.

**Chapter Three:****Gold

* * *

~**_**Anonymous**_** Pov ~**

"Only if you wish to be"

I watched as the pink Powerpuff girl spun around to face me, shock and surprise etched on her face along with the sadness and rage which glowed in the background of her rose coloured eyes. I smiled sweetly at the girl, flicking my head slightly so my fringe moved out of my eyes. I watched confusion and suspicion flash in her eyes as she drifted into a fighting position. I sighed and closed my eyes in annoyance at the show of wariness.

"It's okay Blossom, I am not here to hurt you, I only want to see if you're okay and offer you a place to stay if you do not wish to return home just yet." I spoke calmly, watching her emotions and actions intently, hoping she wouldn't attack me.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before, how can you fly like me? Why should I. . ." She began but I interrupted her before she over asked questions.

"Okay, slow down. I can answer probably most of your questions, but do you mind if we go somewhere warm. It's fucking freezing out here in case you hadn't noticed." She sighed and nodded but still watched me warily. "Follow me" and with that we flew for several miles until we came upon Citiesville and I landed outside a 24 hour cafe. We wandered in and sat at a table by the window. I ordered two hot chocolates for both of us, so the waitress would go away and turned to face the depressed pink puff in front of me. "Okay I'm happy now, I'm Buffy by the way and you shouldn't be so naive as to think you, your sisters and the rowdy ruff boys are the only chemical x people out there. You should trust me, well it's not everyday that you see another person who can fly is it?" Blossom narrowed her eyes at me slightly before sipping at her hot chocolate.

"Well you already know my name, thanks for the compliment on how stupid I am. Why do you want to help me anyways? You're a bit trusting of strangers aren't you, offering me to stay with you."

"That's not what I meant Blossom, there's no need to overreact. I want to help you because an evil is coming and you hating and being jealous of your sisters and the rowdy ruff boys won't help anyone, so being with someone else like yourself will hopefully calm you down. That's my theory anyways, whether it will work or not is up to you. I'm trust you because you are a Power puff Blossom, you used to save the world every day. How can I not trust you? And I'm repaying you – for saving the world everyday – by helping you in your time of need. Anymore questions?"

Blossom was silent for awhile and looked into her cup of chocolate, whilst I stared outside at the growing red blob in the distance. 'Shit he's coming, it can help her rush to stay with me or make her explode. I can't deal with two emo teenagers in one go.' I thought irritably at the red ruff shooting towards the city.

"Evil? Haven't the villains given up because they never win against us?"

"Ah, yes but they've been silent for too long. I've had information that they've been ganging up over the years and they will summon the evilest of all evil" I replied turning back to her as worry started to fill inside me. We had to leave before he found us.

"Information from whom?"

"Well if you come with me you'll find out, if you don't well the world might never be saved again."

I watched her contemplate her options as her old self started emerging due to the need to save the world, but her other side which was currently lacking the feeling for the world as she was in too much pain. I glanced outside at the red figure that was rapidly approaching, surrounded by the snow.

"Alright"

I blinked as I turned back to the puff.

"Huh?"

"Alright, I'll come with you. I mean is it alright if I can stay with you." She repeated feeling embarrassed that she sounded rude at first. I blinked again in slight surprise before smiling at her.  
"Great, we should get going; we'll be walking by the way, so no one can follow us." I stood up, shoving my hands into my pockets looking for money and dumping it on the table. "Come on" I ushered heading towards the door. Blossom seemed slightly surprised at my impatience to get going, but followed anyways. I would explain it to her, when she wasn't so prone to exploding recently. I shivered as the snow and cold hit my body as I walked out of the shop. I led Blossom through the city and into the city's suburbs, to a pretty decent sized house on the outskirts.

"Here's home sweet home, quick note before we go in. I live with my creator's son and my step-sisters; we're all kind of rejects from our creators so I've warned you. If you want any stuff from your house we'll go grab it tomorrow, you can borrow for now." I said quickly as I rushed up the pathway to get into the warm house. It was a three story, red-brick house with a big enough garden for a family of 6 and a 3 car garage and long driveway. I pressed the button beside the door and a mechanic machine came out of the wall. It was a small screen with a microphone and tiny keypad.

"Name? And purpose please" The machine asked.

"Buffy with a visitor" I replied tiredly, sighing as I thought about the amount of times I've probably replied to this machine.

"Welcome Home Buffy and visitor, please enter. Master Jasper would like to see you in his lab" It replied in its usual monotone voice as the front door swung open. I dragged Blossom in and slipped out of my yellow coat and converses.

"Well, Welcome to my home Blossom."

"Buffy!" A girl with brown hair squealed launching herself at me, with a purple trail. I side-stepped out the way and stared at the heap of the girl. Just as i was about to scold the girl for interrupting, Blossom's voice broke the silence.

"Bunny?"

* * *

**~_Observers_ Pov ~**

Brick had been flying after Blossom for awhile now, until he reached Citiesville and the 24 hour cafe. He looked around him, his breath coming out as puffs of smoke; he also looked inside the cafe but could see no sign of Blossom. 'Where the fuck has she gone? This is where her trail ends. She had stopped a few miles out of Townsville but she soon started off again but with another trail which was gold. Has someone taken her? Was I too slow and she's been killed or raped or something?' he thought feeling extremely worried. How was he going to explain her disappearance to her sisters? They were going to murder him if they found out he had been following her when she had disappeared.

"Shit!" He swore in frustration, his mind whirling from the different possibilities. 'She could have gone in this cafe, so it's best to ask if anyone had seen her, but they might think I'm a pervert or stalker or something. Oh fuck it, I'll just go ask.' He thought turning around and into the cafe. He walked up to the counter, where a one or two waitresses were standing complaining about the weather and boys.

"Hey, excuse me can I ask you a question?" He asked the two girls, who turned towards him and stared at him like they had never seen a male before. They giggled at him and blushed as they looked at him, but they nodded at his question. "Great, have you seen a girl with long red hair and pink eyes? She's gone missing and I'm a part of a search party looking for her." One of the girl's eyes widened in recognition.

"Ah yes, just 5 minutes or so ago there was two girls in here. One had long red hair and pink eyes, the other had gold eyes and hair. Does that help you?" She replied looking embarrassed but pleased with herself as she could help the extremely hot boy in front of her.

"Yes that's her, but I don't know who the gold girl is? Would you know anything about that girl?" he replied nearly sighing in relief that it was a girl who found her, but there were still bad possibilities that could be happening. The two girls looked like they were about to nod no at him and he felt his heart sink in disappointment, before a voice spoke up from behind the staff door.

"Gold eyes and hair, you say?"

"Max!"

"Yes, that's what these two girls said."

"Shouldn't she being going to your school girls, I seem to remember you two bitching about a girl with gold hair and eyes, who had recently come to your school." The two waitresses seemed to light up with recognition.

"Oh yeah!"

"Buffy without a surname, that bitch."

"She lives in the suburbs of the city"

The two giggled, happy that they could help Brick and get the gold girl in trouble.

"Do you happen to know exactly where she lives?" Brick asked, hope filling his heart. The two girl's mood suddenly deflated and nodded a no. However the man called Max did.

"Right on the outskirts, I do believe, in a big red-brick house with a young man called Jasper – they seem to have no surnames – however the security on the house is heavy"

"Really? Thank you for your help." Brick replied, as he smiled at them and turned to leave the shop.

"I would wait until morning young man, nothing bad will happen to the girl in that house, but maybe to you for trying to enter at such a time."

Brick exited the cafe and grudgingly agreed with the man. It would a) be rude to go at this time and b) if the security is heavy he might as well take back up and c) he has a reason not to get murdered by Bubbles and Buttercup. Sighing in annoyance, he flew up into the sky and stared off into the distance towards the supposed direction of the house.

"I will come for you Blossom and I hope you will forgive me for what I've done"

And with that Brick flew off back to Townsville, whilst Blossom entered Buffy's house and met someone very familiar indeed.


End file.
